Mission Mirkwood
by Caratris Pegason
Summary: Rachel, Kristen, and Chad  are CIA agents and have been hunting down a vampire by the name of Lydia Darkblade for a long time now. Their chase takes themto Middle Earth where Lydia has managed to transport to.  Will they make their 4 month dealine or not?


A/N: Hello all. I have decided to take down and re-write this story due to the fact that I was still a novice then and it was very poorly executed. And to all you flamers out there, this story is an AU so of course things will be there that wouldn't normally belong in that world [For example: A hummer and a McLaren F1 but I don't think I'll put them in the actual universe .-. just have them at the beginning and the end XD'] and yes, I may stick to the original chapter length, unless I think of better idea's [but I will most likely cut out the one scene where Rachel and Kristen run into an orc at the end of chapter 4, even though it was pretty funny it just didn't make any sense& which doesn't say much considering this story didn't make much sense at the time but it will when I'm done with it *.*] Well then& on with the first chapter!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the LOTR universe and make no money off of this story.  
0

Mission Mirkwood

It was a clear and crisp morning outside the CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, cutting through the mist that had formed, giving it a sort of magical feel. A gentle breeze blew through the small clearing where our story begins.

In the clearing were three vehicles: The first, a McLaren F1 with a black and dark green camouflage paint job. The second, a custom-built hummer which was a dark blue in color, and the third was a Ford F150, which like the McLaren, had a camouflage paint job. The owners of the vehicles were standing in a small group a little ways away. The owner of the McLaren which was a birthday gift, actually- was a girl who looked no older than 20. She had long light brown hair, which went to about mid waist, and it was pulled back into a half ponytail, revealing her elegantly-pointed ears. Her eyes were a mixture of light hazel and green, being exotic yet enticing at the same time, and held a mysterious depth to them, almost taunting you with having the knowledge of something you couldn't possibly imagine. She was wearing a pair of loose-fitting white slacks with her gun holster strapped to her right thigh. Her top was a black tank top with bodice boning in it; it also had a low v-neck. She had a short white coat on over top of the tank top. It was buttoned up partly. Her name was Kristen Bowar.

To her left was another female. This one had hair that went to her mid back. It was a deep brown, almost black and was left down, hiding her elegantly-pointed ears. She was wearing a pair of black, hip hugging, low rise cargo's. She had her gun holster strapped to her left thigh. She was wearing a midnight blue corset on with nothing underneath it; instead of straps it was a halter top in style. Over top that she had a long trench coat on which had a slit in the back to give her more mobility. Her eyes were never the same color, always changing if but subtlety. They were currently a mixture of a deep honey yellow and amber. Her name was Rachel Croft.

To Rachel's right is a male, about 6 feet in height; his dirty blond hair was short and spiky with rather long bangs framing his face, making his chocolate brown eyes standout. He was the most preppy of the three, wearing an 'American Eagle' polo with a pair of torn up 'Levis'. He had denim jacket on that went to about mid thigh and was left undone.

Each one of them was currently reading over their mission folders. Linkin Park could be heard coming from the hummer faintly. "So, let me get this straight. We have to teleport to another world entirely because that's where Lydia Darkblade went, correct?" Rachel spoke after a moment, looking up at their handler with an arched eyebrow.

"That is correct, Agent Croft. You three have been given permission to take her out in any way you deem necessary. She cannot continue living," their handler, Agent Walker, replied.

"Any way huh? Sounds like we'll finally get to have some fun, eh Rach?" Kristen said after a moment, grinning slightly while Rachel merely smirked in reply.

"You have a total of 4 months to complete this mission. We have an idea of where she teleported. We will be sending you near that location now. But be careful; that world is nothing like ours," Agent Walker informed them, while looking at his watch. "You have ten minutes to gather everything you'll need and then we'll begin the teleportation sequence."

"Gotcha," Rachel replied as the three turned and walked over to their respective vehicles. It's about time we found that bitch, she grumbled to herself while she shrugged out of her coat after opening the door to her hummer. She laid the trench coat down on the front seat while grabbing the harness for her twin kadochis and strapped it to her back, twirling the blades in her hands before quickly sheathing them in one smooth motion. Grabbing her coat, she quickly slipped it on; the trench coat effectively hiding the twin blades strapped to her back.

While she reached for the pack in the back of her hummer, Kristen was humming softly to herself while slinging her bag over her shoulder. She had her daggers strapped to her wrists and the inside of her jacket sleeves, as well as a broadsword at her waist. "Try not to grab anything that will slow us down, Chad!" She called to the third party of their team with a laugh, locking her car once the door was closed, moving back to their handler.

"Don't worry, Kristen; I left my sniper rifle at home," Chad replied, rolling his eyes while making sure the safety on his twin pistols was engaged before holstering them at sides. "I brought the bazooka instead." He laughed, shouldering his bag while closing the door to his truck and moved over to where Rachel was closing the door to her hummer.

"Ha ha, very funny Chad. Your sense of humor is outstanding," Kristen replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Rachel shook her head at the two, slinging her pack over her shoulders as she locked her Hummer. She then moved around to the back where there was a horse trailer hitched to her Hummer. Within seconds she had the ramp lowered and walked up and into the trailer.

The first horse she went to was her own mare. She was a white Arabian with black socks going up to her knees. She also had a black tail and mane. "Hello Sweetie, ready to get out of here?" she asked the mare in a language she made up when she was a kid. Sweetie, whose full name was Sweet Heart, nickered in reply, bobbing her elegant head up and down while Rachel untied her lead. As Rachel was leading the mare down the ramp, Kristen and Chad moved up into the trailer to get their own horses that Rachel was letting them borrow.

Kristen smiled happily as she made her way to a black thoroughbred with two white socks, one on his right foreleg and the other on his left hind leg, and a white star on his forehead. The young stallion pawed at the floor of the trailer impatiently while Kristen worked on untying his lead. "Easy there, Midnight; I'll have you out in no time," she murmured with a soft chuckle as Midnight Mystery pranced a little to the side, eager to get out of the trailer.

Chad moved to a Blood-bay Arabian stallion whose name was Bonfire. "Hey there, boy. You ready to get out of this trailer?" he murmured to him while rubbing his neck, reaching over to untie the led. Bonfire nickered in reply, bobbing his head up and down before headbutting his shoulder. Chad laughed softly at that, ruffling his forelock gently before running his fingers through the fine air, getting the tangles out then led him down the ramp.

Kristen and Rachel were already mounted and ready to go by the time he made to the bottom of the ramp. Chad shook his head with a soft chuckle. "I don't get how you two can ride bareback."

"It s all in how you learn, Chad. I find a saddle uncomfortable to sit on where as bareback is very comfortable." Rachel replied with a grin, leaning backwards a little on Sweetie, resting her forearms on her mounts rump.

Chad shook his head again, moving to grab his saddle and saddle blanket and quickly put them on Bonfire. Once he finished tightening the strap he swung up, nodding to their handler. "Energize," he said with a grin. "I've always wanted to say that." This caused Kristen and Rachel to roll their eyes and laugh at him. Agent Walker nodded, raising his hand to speak into the mic in the cuff of his sleeve. "Good luck, Agents. We'll bring you back in 4 months regardless of if you complete the task in time," he stated, not even batting an eye at Chris' behavior.

"Roger," Rachel replied, nodding her head to their handler. She leaned forward; her hands grasped her mounts mane and she closed her eyes as a glow encased the three of them. Bonfire and Midnight snorted, pawing at the ground; they didn't like the glow.

* * *

When the glow vanished, they found themselves standing in front of a foreboding forest. Rachel was the first to do a sweep of the area, turning Sweetie in a tight circle, her guard instantly up. Chad and Kristen did a more thorough sweep once Rachel was done, nodding to themselves that the spot was secure for a moment before moving back to join Rachel.

By this point she had dismounted and was figuring out which direction was north. After a moment she looked to the sky, smirking a little as she quickly swung back up onto Sweetie's back. It'll be dark soon. "Let s go hunt a vampire."

~End Chapter 1~


End file.
